In the application of roofing materials to roofs, a liner commonly called "tar-paper" or "felt" is applied to the roof prior to the application of the shingles. The "tar-paper" materials are made from paper products and coated with a petroleum "tar" to increase the strength of the paper products, and to render the material water proof. The base material, while commonly a paper product, may be cloth, fiber glass or any other covering material that is waterproof. The tar-paper is secured to the roof by roofing tacks that have enlarged heads. In addition to the roofing nail, tin and plastic caps in the form of thin disks are used to increase the area under the heads of the nails to increase the area of pressure applied to the secured point of the tar paper to prevent tearing of the tar-paper at the secured points.; Such tabs are disclosed in U.S. Pat No. 4,624,721, which shows the use of plastic tabs in a continuous strip, the tabs being held in place with a nail or staple used in securing the roofing material to a roof.